mamottelollipopfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Yamada
Character Nina is a twelve year old, kind and energetic junior high student. Her dream guy is a strong, kind, handsome man who will always protect her. But, as her friends Hatsuka and Youka say: she needs to be more realistic. Role in Series Mamotte! Lollipop Exams Nina is an average 12 year old girl in her first year of junior high. Until one day she accidentally swallows a magical object called the Crystal Pearl. She meets two young wizards, Zero and Ichî, who inform her the object she swallowed is actually the Crystal Pearl, an object used to decide who will pass a Magic Exam. The first team of two to have the pearl in their possession at the end of the exam will pass. Unfortunately for Nina, the examiners cannot do anything about it, except make her wait six months for a potion that will remove the pearl from her body. Examinees are now chasing Nina, some intent on killing her for the pearl. Zero and Ichi vow to protect Nina until the exam is over, and to be the team who will pass and become professional wizards. Zero and Ichi enrolls in Nina's school to make sure she is safe at all times, and have secretly created a magical space in her closet where the two boys live. Nina meets many young wizards in persuit of the pearl, but always ends up getting saved by her two wizard friends. Nina begins developing feelings for both Zero and Ichî as the months role by. Near the end of the six months a wizard named Rill, comes and gives Nina a potion that can remove the pearl, though she doesn't take it. Stronger examinees begin to target her, and at the site of Zero and Ichî getting hurt, she cannot stand it, and drinks the potion. The pearl is removed from her body, and it suddenly it turns to black. Will explained that the Crystal Pearl which Nina accidentally swallowed turned into the Black Crystal Pearl ''and it will absorb everything and everyone in this world in minutes. After Rill finds Nina and convinces her to go to them, he admits to his familiar, Ruby, that he thinks she can control her own future. Nina goes to support Zero and Ichî, everyone attacks the pearl, and they lose it. Nina finds it, and tries to give it to her friends, but it comes right back to her, no matter what. In the end she gets close to Ichî and makes the hovering pearl float between their hands. The exams end, Zero and Ichî are the winners, and all the other wizards fail. Will comes to congratulate Zero and Ichî, and the pearl hatches into a dragon familiar, which is later named Pearl. Though when Zero thinks the dragon is his, Pearl explains that Nina is in fact his master. After hearing this, Will explains that, since the Crystal Pearl was inside of Nina for so long, it has grown a bond with her instead of the winning team, and that it is now Nina's familiar. Zero and Ichî are given their first mission as professional wizards: to stay another year, and help her raise it. Pearl then expects Nina to let him feed on her magic, and when he lears that she is infact a human, bites her head. In the anime, Nina takes the potion for the same reason, and when the pearl is removed it turns black, the examinees then start attacking it, and in return it shocks them. The pearl has grown large in size, and all the humans are unconcious. Zero and Ichî tell Nina to leave, while they and the other wizards battle the pearl. Rill goes to see Nina, and informs her that, although he had told her earlier that in the vision he saw, no one passed the exams, it doesn't have to be that way. He tells her that she is in control of her future. This gives Nina the confidence to return to Zero and Ichî, even though they were against it. In the end, Nina ends up actually being a sorceress, and saves the day with all of her friends. Will is impressed, and makes Zero, Ichî and the rest of Nina's friends all professional wizards. He then reveals that there is infact a final test they must take in order to actually become professional wizards, they will help Nina raise her dragon familiar for the next year. This is where the anime ends, and although many people hope for a second season, it is highly unlikely. Kingdom Sun, Forte, Gô, and Rokka stay in the human world. Sun and Forte simply stay to live in the human world, while Rokka makes Gô stay so that she can continue to see "Ichî-sama." Throughout the rest of the story, Nina is being targeted by a group of magicians known as Kingdom, while still trying to make her tough desicion about which boy she loves. In the sixth manga, she comes to a desicion, that it is infact Zero she loves. Zero ends up dying to protect her, but Nina uses her magical powers to defeat the villain, Joker and save Zero and Spade. Modotte! Mamotte! Lollipop Another Exam?! The beginning of the second series takes place in the human world; there has been a two year time skip, so Nina is now fourteen. There is another round of the wizard exams, for advanced wizards only, and Nina, once again, accidentally swallows the magical object being targeted by wizards, the Crystal Drop. Pieces of the Crystal Drop come out a few at a times, and so the new objective of the exams is to see which team can find the most pieces of the drop by the end of the exam. Unfortuanetly for Nina, this means once again, being targeted by a large number of examanees. During this story, the main focus is on Nina's relationship with Zero, and it's conflicts. Eventually Nina is taken to the Magical World, where Zero's grandmother tells Zero that he must marry Nina, to become the rightful heir to their family. Zero does not want to, since his main focus is the Advanced Magic Exams, and eventually, Nina agrees. When his grandmother cancels the Magic Exams, they go to find the Stardust Stone so that the they can continue the Advanced Magic Exams. In the mean time, Nina is forced to marry Al, in order to lure out Zero. In the end, Zero and Ichî come back and save Nina. They also get the final fragmant of the Crystal Drop, making them the winners of the Advanced Magic Exams. After the Exams For a year Nina and Zero maintain a long distance relationship. Zero and Ichî come to the human world to take a different Magic Exams to become Magical Police Officers. Sun, Forte, Yakumo, and Nanase come to the human world as well, to once again take the Advanced Magic Exams. Of course, Rokka and Gô come as well, so that Rokka may remain with Ichî. Epilogues In the epilogue of the first series, ten years have passed, and Nina, after seeing Rokka get kidnapped, calls Zero and screams/explains what happened. In the end of the epilogue, Zero proposes to Nina once everything has settled down, and, Nina, teary eyed, gladly accepts. In the epilogue for the second series, Nina and Zero have two kids together, Rei and Mina. Quotes *"''He should be strong, kind, good-looking... And someone who will protect me." (To Youka and Hatsuka about her idea of a perfect guy; Mamotte! Lollipop, volume 1) *"Why didn't I realize this before? It's so simple... The one I really love is... Zero." (Mamotte! Lollipop, volume 6) *"And so, from now onwards my troublesome days... still continue forever." (When her friends, once again, return for another Magic Exam; Modotte! Mamotte! Lollipop, volume 6) Trivia *Eleven and Twelve correctly predicted that Nina would become engaged at age twenty-two and would have two children. Category:Characters Category:Human